I'm glad to see you happy
by Ongol ongol Seongwu
Summary: Jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama itu, menyakitkan. Tapi, aku bahagia, melihatmu bahagia- Tag: Kaisoo, Hunsoo, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Sehun, EXO


_[Telah di-konfirmasi, Kim Jongin EXO telah resmi berkencan dengan Jennie blackpink]_

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Pria bermarga DO itu meletakkan _tab_ yang ada di pangkuannya ke atas meja nakas, sebelum emutuskan untuk memberingkan tubuh mungilnya di atas kasur. Perlahan, kedua bahu yang selalu menjadi sandara pria itu bergetar, diikuti oleh isakan kecil yang terdengar begitu memilukan. Kyungsoo meremas piyamanya pada bagian dada, di mana rasa sesak muncul.

Isakan kecil itu kemudian menjadi tangisan yang kencang. Kyungsoo tidak peduli jika suaranya terdengar oleh members lainㅡ pria tersebut hanya ingin melampaiskan rasa sakit hatinya dengan tangisan. Menahan segala sesuatu itu tidak baik. Kyungsoo tidak ingin bercerita ke members EXO, takut jika mereka khawatir maka ia melampiaskannya dengan tangisan.

" _It's hurt_ "

Lirih Kyungsoo.

Banyangan seorang pria berkulitan tiba-tiba muncul. Moment mereka. Tatapan mata itu. Senyuman hangat itu. Pelukan itu. Gandengan tangan itu. Semuanya begitu memberikan Kyungsoo harapan, walau jelas sangat tahu akan kebenarannya. Kyungsoo bodoh, berharap di saat tahu jika pria yang di cintainya itu menyukai seorang wanita. Tidak sepertinya. Bodoh. Bodoh.

" _Pleaseㅡ_ "

Kyungsoo kembali terisak, di mana mengingat Jongin yang datang kepadanya, bersandar padanya dan bercerita tentang seorang wanita cantik yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Apakah Jongin sadar bahwa dia telah menyakiti hati seseorang untuk kedua kalinya?

" _I'm want you to happyㅡ_ "

Kyungsoo ingin Jongin bahagia akan keputusannya, hingga melupakan bahwa dirinya yang juga pantas untuk bahagia.

"Huhㅡ"

Kyungsoo mulai meredakan suara tangisannya. Ia menglap bekas air mata yang berada di pipi bulatnya kemudian berusaha untuk tersenyum. Menguatkan dirinya. Percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti suatu keajaiban akan ada.

Walau ia tahu, dirinya hanya mengharapkan sebuah kekosongan belaka.

Kyungsoo yang malang.

"Okay"

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya dalam.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

 ** _-i'm_** ** _glad, to see you happy-_**

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Saat melangkah masuk, matanya menangkap Junmyeon tengah memasak bersama Baekhyun dan Sehun. Kenapa pria Byun dan Ooh itu ada si sini? Hei, mereka berdua akan menghancurkan dapur. Pernah suatu ketika Baekhyun mencoba membuat telur gulung namun gosong, alhasil telur itu di makan oleh dirinya. Kasihan jika telur itu di buah begitu saja.

"Selamat pagi"

Seruan Kyungsoo, berhasil membuat perhatian Sehun teralihkan. Pria Ooh itu terssnyum.

"Pagi Kyungsoo"

"Bocah, panggil aku hyung"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia menggapai susu yang berada di samping kompor lalu berjalan kemeja makan yang telah tersedia roti panggang dan telur mata sapi. Seketika rasa menyesal muncul.

"Junmyeon hyung, maaf tidak membantumu untuk membuat sarapan"

Junmyeon tertawa pelan. "It's ok. Kalau boleh, tidurlah kembali, kau terlihat lelah" Ujar leader EXO itu penuh rasa khawatir. "Kau ada jadwal hari ini?"

"Tidak apa hyung, aku baik"

"Duduklah kalau begitu, ingin teh, susu atau kopi?"

"Teh saja hyung"

Kyungsoo kadang sangat bersyukur memiliki leader sebaik Junmyeon. Walaupun terlihat kocak namun ia adalah seorang pemimpin yang baik, begitu menghawatirkan mereka. Kyungsoo mendudukan diri di samping Sehun yang asik meminum susunya, diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang ikut duduk di hadapannya. Di tangan pria Byun itu terdapat kopi.

"Kau baik?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kecil. "Y-ya"

"Huh, ia telah menyakitimu untuk kedua kalinya" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang menunduk. "Kau kuat Kyung, kau pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Lupakan dia"

"A-aku berusaha, tapi perhatiannya begitu membuatku berharap kembali"

"Kau ingin kami memisahkan kalian?" Tanya Junmyeon tiba-tiba sambil menyerahkan segelas teh ke arah pria bermata bulat itu. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Aku suka perhatiannyaㅡ" Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, terlihat menyakitkan. "ㅡaku tidak ingin berpisah"

Mendengar jawaban yang begitu tulus dari mulut Kyungsoo, berhasil membuat satu dengusan kesal dari Sehun. Maknae EXO itu menatap Kyungsoo sengit. "Oh ayolah, kau pantas bahagia hyung! Jangan pikarkan Jongin! Ia menyakitimu untuk kedua kalinya dan kau dengan bodohnya kembali datang kepadanya! Hah, jatuh ke lubang yang sama. Sangat payah dan aku turut prihatin"

"Sehun! Apaㅡ"

"Aku pergi"

Sehun membanting gelas yang telah tandas itu ke atas meja, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka, dengan Vivi mengikutinya dari belakang. Maknae bongsor itu akan pergi ke kamarnya, dan tanpa sengaja, ia berpapasan dengan Jongin yang baru saja pulang. Ohㅡ biar Sehun tebak, habis pulang merayakan bahwa resminya hubungan pria Kim itu bersama sang kekasih? ㅡ hah, selamat kalau begitu.

"Sehun!" Sapa Jongin riang. "Hari ini aku mengundang kalian untuk makan besarㅡ"

"Aku sibuk" Potong Sehun lalu berjalan ke kamarnya.

Jongin yang melihat keanehan pada Sehun, hanya mengindikkan bahunya. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur dan seketika senyumnya mengembang, melihat seorang pria mungil tengah mengunyah sepotong roti. Jongin tanpa aba-aba, melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher hyung kesayangan.

"Halo hyung!"

"Woah!" Kyungsoo berteriak keget lalu menoleh ke samping dan dengan refleks, memukul kepala sang maknae. Jongin meringis namun tertawa. "Jongin! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Ia melepas pelukannya pada Kyungsoo kemudian menduduki dirinya di samping sang hyung. Tangannya akan meraij sepotong roti, namun di tepis oleh Junmyeon.

"Cuci tangan Jongin"

"Ah, Junmyeon hyung tidak asik" Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Oh ya! Aku akan mengajak kalian untuk makan besar-besaran nanti! Aku dan Jennie akan mentarktirnya!"

Jongin hanya tidak menyadari bahwa tatapan Kyungsoo berubah.

"Dan yang paling penting, Kyungsoo hyung harus datang!"

 ** _-i'm glad, to see you happy-_**

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya. Jam berapa ini? Pria itu bukannya menatap Jam, ia malah melirik vivi yang tertidur di bawah kasur. Apa maunya?

"Hoam!"

Sehun meregangkan seluruh tubuhnya yang begitu kaku, sebelum melangkah keluar. Mata sipit itu tanpa sengaja melihat Kyungsoo tengah berpakaian rapi di deoan cermin. Membolak-balikkan tubuhnya, melihat apakah pria Do tersebut telah tampanㅡ atau mungkin manis? Entahlah.

"Hyung!"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping. "Sehun?"

"Kemana?"

"Jongin mengajak untuk makan bersama"

Sehun menghela napas gusar. "Pergi denganku saja, aku akan mentraktir bubble tea"

Kyungsoo mengeleng. "Ia ingin aku datang"

"Hyung bukanlah satu-satunya members EXO" Sehun mengusap kedua matanya yang sedikit berair. "Hyung akan sakit sendiri, melihat kedekatan mereka. Bahagialah"

"Tapi Jongin sangat mengharapkan kehadiranku Sehun. Kau juga harus ikut"

"Tidak akan" Sehun menguap kecil lalu berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo yang menunduk. Hahㅡ pasti hyungnya ini berpikir-pikir, apakah ia harus pergi atau tidak.

"Masih ingin pergi?"

Kyungsoo menganggukㅡ namun menggeleng. "A-aku tidak tahu"

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Ikutilah kata hatimu! Jika kau ingin pergi, pergi saja dan jika tidak, aku menunggu hyung di tempat bubble tea dekat dorm! Bye bye~!"

 ** _-i'm glad, to see you happy-_**

Rumah makan yang di sewa oleh Jennie dan Kai cukup ramai. Acara ini di adakan tertutup, hanya ada members EXO ㅡkecuali Sehunㅡ, members Blackpink, Sooman, Hyunsuk dan beberapa staff dari kedua agensi tersebut. Suasananya sangat ramai. Merayakan hubungan Jongin dan Jennie. Melihat senyuman Jongin saat wanita cantik itu menyium pipi sang maknae, membuat Kyungsoo bahagia namun sakit.

"Kyungsoo hyung!" Teriak Jongin keras. Ia menarik pria bermata bulat itu lalu memeluknya erat, di samping Jennie yang tersenyum lebar. "Jennie, kau tahukan, jika Kyungsoo hyung adalah hyung fav-ku?"

Jennie mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kaisoo?"

"Ya! Nama gabunganku dan Kyungsoo hyung!" Jongin tertawa lebar.

"Kyungsoo-sunbaeㅡ"

"Panggil oppa saja Jennie"

Jennie tersenyum lebar. "Kyungsoo oppa, Jongin oppa selalu bercerita tentangmu! Bahkan saat kami kencan!"

"Hahaha" Kyungsoo tertawa.

 _I hate fake smile._

"Tolong tetap rawat Jongin oppa dengan baik, Kyungsoo oppa"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tentu saja danㅡah! Bisakah aku permisi sebentar?"

Jongin mengangguk, melepas tangannya yang berada di pundak Kyungsoo dan membiarkan pria DO tersebut pergi. Tanpa mengetahui jika Kyungsoo berusaha menahan isakannya. Ia membekap mulutnya kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, masuk ke salah satu bilik, lalu menangis. Tangisan yang begitu memilukan.

Dan lagi, Kyungsoo menangis dengan alasan yang sama, Kim Jongin.

"Hiksㅡ" Kyungsoo terduduk di atas kloset duduk itu. "S-sehunㅡ"

Ia dengan terburu-buru, mengambil ponsel, menyalakan benda pipih tersebut dan menelfon sang maknae. Entah kenapaㅡ Kyungsoo butuh sebuah pelukan sekarang.

" _ㅡHallo_?"

"S-sehunㅡ"

" _Woah. Kau kenapa hyung? Jangan membuatku khawatir di sini_ "

"B-bubble tea, mari bertemu" Kyungsoo bicara di sela isakannya.

" _Baiklah. Ingin ku jemput_?"

"A-aku akan pergi ke sana"

" _Kemenunggu_!"

 ** _-I'm_** ** _glad, to see you happy-_**

Sehun meminum bubble tea-nya dengan pelan, sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang terdiam. Memandang kosong ke arah bubble tes rasa Taro kesukaan pria itu. Heiㅡ kenapa pria itu tidak meminumnya? Bukankah Taro adalah kesukaan Kyungsoo?

"Hyung?"

"Eㅡeh?" Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Mata bulatnya yang sedikit sembab menatap Sehun sendu.

"Huh, ayo pergi" Putus sang maknae lalu pergi melenggang keluar, diikuti oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terus menunduk, mengikuti ujung kaki Sehun, entah kemana pria itu akan pergiㅡia juga tidak peduli. Yang di tahunya, saat Sehun berhenti, Kyungsoo akan memeluk tubuh pria Ooh itu, tubuh yang selalu menjadi sandaran dan melimpahkan keluh kesalnya di saat seperti ini. Walaupun terlihat anak-anak, Sehun itu sebenarnya sangat dewasa.

 **Buk**

"Auh" Kyungsoo meringis pelan ketika kepalanya terbentur keras pada punggung Sehun. Ia mendongak, bertepatan Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya lalu tanpa aba-aba, memeluk tubuh mungil sang vocal. Sangat erat. Mata Kyungsoo melirik sekitar, ah, mereka berada di tamanㅡ sangat sepi. Hanya suara binatang yang saling menyahut.

"Menangislah" Lirih Sehun.

"A-aku sudah terlalu banyak menangis. A-aku kuat"

Sehun menghal napas. "It's ok, just cry, okay?" Ucapan lembut sang maknae, dan elusan pada ramnut pria Do itu perlahan, membuat Kyungsoo runtuh. Seketika suara tangisan terdengar, itu keras, mengingat ia msmbenamkan wajahnya pada bahu kebar Sehun.

"K-kenapa Sehun? A-apakah aku kurang perhatian padanya?" Lirih Kyungsoo. "Aku berusah menjadi yang terbaikㅡt-tapi, kenapa ia selaluㅡhiksㅡhanya menjadi hyung tersayangnya saja?" Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Sehun. "A-aku ingin lebih dari itu Sehun-ah"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Menangislah, aku tidak akan menahanmu hyung" Sehun mengecup pelipis Kyungsoo.

"Hyung terus membahagiakannya, hingga hyung lupa, bahwa hyung juga harus bahagia" Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan isakan yang juga akan keluar. "H-hyung memberikan segalanya, dan hyung hanya ingin hatinya. K-kenapa sangat sulit?ㅡhiks" Sang maknae ikut terisak.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar isaka itu, melepas pelukannya perlahan. Ia menangkuo wajah Sehun yang mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sehun?"

"A-aku hanya ingin hyung bahagia bersamanya" Sehun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. "Bisakah hyung membuka lembaran baru? B-bersamaku?"

"S-sehun?" Kyungsoo tergagap.

"A-aku tidak ingin, kau makin terluka"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"K-kumohon hyung, jangan menangis"

Sehun dengan lembut, mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo, lalu mengecupnya pelan. Membuat yang di kecup terkejut. Sehun hanya menempelkan bibirnya. Tidak ada unsur paksaan dan nafsu di sana. Hanya kesederhanaan, untuk menyalurkan bahwa Sehun sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo.

"S-sehunㅡ"

"Jika hyung ingin mempertahankan dan memperjuangkan Jongin kembali, aku akan mendukungㅡ" Sehun menatap penuh sayang ke arah Kyungsoo. "ㅡnamun jika sudah terlalu menyakitkan, datang padaku, aku akan mencintaimu, karena kau, pantas untuk bahagia"

Dan cerita itu diakhiri sengan sebuah kecupan hangat di dahi.

Tanpa mengetahui jika sepasang mata tengah menatap keduanya. Terkejut, marah dan khawatir.

"A-apa yang baru sajaㅡ k-kulakukan?"

 **heheheh:D**


End file.
